


Идеальный брат

by Bathilda



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drama, Family, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В детстве Майкрофт очень хотел брата, но не думал, что его желание когда-либо осуществится, тем более таким образом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальный брат

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: с редактированием помогал opium_smoker  
> Написано на ФБ-2013 для команды  
> Кроссовер со вселенной Доктора Кто. По мотивам серии 6х09 «Доктора Кто». Спойлер: Тэнза – инопланетный вид, они во множестве вылупляются в космосе и эмпатически определяют, чего хотят приёмные родители

После похорон Майрофт поехал домой. Он вполне мог бы провести все запланированные задолго до этого дня встречи, но его устраивала та репутация, которую он имел, — решительного и жесткого политика, ни к чему было давать всем повод считать его бездушным монстром, не оплакивающим брата. Тем более, что одна из этих встреч была с представителем культуры, в которой семейственность весьма ценилась. С другой стороны, Майкрофт был уверен, что большая часть его коллег, если не все, считали, что он лишь с облегчением вздохнул, когда Шерлок шагнул с крыши. Что он на самом деле чувствовал в тот день, не знал никто. Включая самого Майкрофта.

Дома он приказал, чтобы его не беспокоили, и первым делом поставил зонт в сделанный на заказ шкаф. Затем снял пиджак, и уже после этого вынул из сейфа альбом с фотографиями. Мама считала его и еще два альбома утерянными при переезде, и Майкрофт позаботился о том, чтобы два других пропали навсегда, превратившись в пепел, — годы пубертата были далеко не самыми лучшими в его жизни. Этот же альбом он сохранил, благодаря всевозможные высшие силы за то, что Шерлок никогда не страдал сентиментальностью и не заглядывал в него. Неизвестно, увидел бы он там то, что годами в упор не замечали ни родители, ни друзья. На корешке альбома была надпись: «1980–1981». Год перед появлением Шерлока и первый год его жизни, все фотографии в хронологическом порядке, как было принято в семье Холмсов. Майкрофт начал рассеяно листать альбом задом наперед. Почти годовалый Шерлок сидит под рождественской елкой, пытаясь разобрать деревянную машину. Едва начавший ходить Шерлок старается залезть на подоконник. Сам Майкрофт, учащий десятимесячного брата читать. Мама с очередной премией за вклад в науку. Отец со своими родителями. Шерлок, Майкрофт, снова Шерлок. Новорожденный Шерлок — тугой сверток с торчащей из него копной черных волос. А перед этим — мама в горнолыжном костюме: они всей семьей уехали кататься на лыжах на Рождество, и Майкрофт в первый же день вывихнул лодыжку и потом всю неделю торчал в номере. Мама на велосипедной прогулке в ноябре. На пикнике, ежегодно устраиваемом ее университетом. Школьная фотография Майкрофта. Родители, Майкрофт, Майкрофт, родители…

Мама никогда не хотела второго ребенка. Она говорила, что ей довольно одного сына. Отец вообще ничего не говорил по этому поводу. А вот Майкрофт хотел брата с тех самых пор, как пошел в школу и понял, что мир состоит из идиотов. Вопреки здравому смыслу он верил, что брат, если он у него появится, вырастет таким же умным, как он сам — так ему хоть будет с кем поговорить. Это желание стало особенно страстным, почти неистовым, годам к десяти, когда Майкрофт уже научился держать язык за зубами и не высмеивать учителей и одноклассников, но еще не научился останавливать школьных хулиганов, жаждущих его слез и крови, тонким шантажом и угрозами. 

Он ничуть не удивился, когда в доме появился Шерлок. Отец заглядывал в кроватку новорожденного сына издалека, едва ли с порога, качал головой, словно не веря глазам своим, и уходил. Мама держала его так осторожно и напряженно, словно он был начинен взрывчаткой. И только Майкрофт с самого начала точно знал, почему Шерлок плачет — от голода или от скуки, как его успокоить и как уложить спать. 

Через пару недель Майкрофт начал подозревать, что что-то не так. Он прекрасно помнил, как за пару недель до рождения Шерлока, они с родителями провели неделю на горнолыжном курорте, где мама лихо каталась на лыжах, осваивая крутые виражи. Разве она была бы способна на такое, будучи беременной? Точно нет — когда их соседка миссис Патни была беременна, она несколько месяцев до рождения дочки и ходила-то с трудом. Может, Шерлока усыновили? Но Майкрофт знал бы об этом. К тому же, мама всем рассказывала, что «эта беременность прошла на удивление легко, не то, что с Майкрофтом», и говорила это совершенно искренне. И, потом, Шерлок спал в старой кровати брата и носил его же старую одежду, как будто для него не приобрели ничего нового, — если бы к его появлению готовились, ему ведь купили бы то, что взрослые называют приданым, так? Детей не усыновляют за один день, это Майкрофт тоже знал.

Несколько ночей подряд он подходил к кроватке Шерлока, когда тот мирно спал, и разглядывал его, пытаясь понять, откуда он взялся и почему все вокруг, в том числе и его родители, убеждены, что это его брат. Шерлок пускал слюни на матрас, сжимая в руках длинные уши плющевого щенка, и было странно думать о том, что он… чужой. Майкрофт не верил ни в пришельцев, ни в фей, подменяющих человеческих детей своими, но такая версия происхождения Шерлока ему тоже приходила в голову. Что, если он превратится однажды в какого-нибудь монстра? Мысль об этом вызывала во рту неприятный привкус, как когда Билли Снайдер во втором классе заставил Майкрофта поцеловать лягушку. В конце концом Майкрофт решил воспринимать Шерлока как эксперимент. Например, как эксперимент по превращению гусеницы в бабочку. Если вдруг с ним начнет происходить что-то не то, Майкрофт это сразу заметит и примет меры. Правда, он не представлял, какие именно, но он что-нибудь придумает.

К счастью, Шерлок оказался идеальным младшим братом: он охотно усваивал все то, чему учил его Майкрофт, ходил за ним по пятам и считал, что мир состоит из Майкрофта, родителей и дураков, и не проявлял никакой склонности к насилию. Препарированные червяки и умершие своей смертью птицы — не в счет.

Интересно, если бы Майкрофт взял его с собой, когда уехал учиться в университет, каким бы он вырос? Серьезным и похожим на Майкрофта? Стал бы политиком или агентом МИ-6? Сейчас уже не имело смысла гадать. С отъездом Майкрофта Шерлок превратился в сущее наказание для родителей. Психологи сказали бы, что это влияние расставания с братом и взросления, и доля правды в этом, безусловно, была, но Майкрофт понимал, что все гораздо сложнее. Когда Шерлоку больше не надо было подстраиваться под Майкрофта и соответствовать его идеалам, он стал самим собой. До этого Майкрофт даже не был уверен в том, что у Шерлока имелось свое «я», хотя его нелепые Чертоги памяти намекали на это. Когда Майкрофт учил его концепции упорядочения мыслей, надо было упомянуть, что ментальное пространство потому и называется ментальным, что не существует в реальности. Хорошо, что родители ни разу не увидели высовывающегося из шкафа пирата.

Майкрофт поморщился и отложил альбом в сторону. Жаль, что когда Шерлок вырос, он уже не мог перемещаться в эти свои Чертоги памяти надолго и не осознавал, что делает это. Лучше бы он отсиделся там, как в тот момент, когда его двойник из пластмассы и ткани так правдоподобно покончил жизнь самоубийством. Майкрофту было любопытно, как Шерлок объясняет самому себе, что случилось на крыше, но он никогда его об этом не спросит. Некоторые тайны не стоит ворошить и вытаскивать на свет божий.

Подумав, Майкрофт вынул из альбома все фотографии и начал методично рвать их на мелкие кусочки, оставив в последний момент лишь одну: улыбающегося толстощекого Шерлока. На память. Кто знает, как долго Шерлок будет разбираться с сетью Мориарти — месяц, год, два? Майкрофт боялся, что к тому времени, как он вернется, все, даже сам Майкрофт, его забудут, как будто его никогда и не было.

 


End file.
